Fuck love, I can't be perfect
by Lena Oconell
Summary: La historia trata de una chica llamada Natalia Gómez de 17 años nacida en Barcelona, le dan una beca a Nueva York por su gran cualificación a lo largo de su curso. Al llegar a América como costumbre, las cosas cambian, nuevas amistades, nuevos chicos, nueva vida… Pero algo inesperado aparece y va a hacer que su vida acabe totalmente en una red, donde no logrará salir fácilmente.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1.**

Me removí entre las sábanas al escuchar el ruido del móvil, aún con los ojos cerrados tanteé con la mano por la estantería hasta dar con el, abrí un ojo e hice una leve mueca al ver la hora que era, no era normal que Carla, mi mejor amiga, me llamara a las ocho de la mañana. Con mala gana lo cogí.  
- Naty que hoy es el día. - Dijo gritando tan fuerte que mis oídos no podían soportar aquella voz.  
- Supongo que es un día como otro cualquiera, solo hay que ir al instituto.-Cerré de nuevo los ojos acurrucándome en la cama, pasando un brazo por el cojín con el cual solía dormir siempre, era una manía que desde pequeña había tenido.  
-Ay, pero no me digas eso-Refunfuñó Carla, sonreí al imaginármela haciendo pucheros.- Sabes que hoy es importante, sabremos la nota de selectividad, aunque seguro que tú con lo empollona que eres has sacado una de las mejores de Barcelona o incluso de España. Pero yo… no es justo a mi me cuesta estudiar.-Escuché como suspiraba.  
-Deja ya de llamarme empollona, sabes que no me gusta que me lo llames, ya tengo bastante con los idiotas de clase. Además no exageres...seguro que entras a la carrera que quieres boba.-Mientras hablaba con mi amiga empezaba a quedarme dormida poco a poco de nuevo, algo que no podía evitar, había estado leyendo hasta las tantas la noche anterior.  
-Vale gruñona, va te dejo ya, pero en una hora voy a picarte, ¿Okey? Así que te estas lista sí o sí.-No me dio tiempo a protestar que ya me había colgado. "Mierda" Pensé ya que me tenía que duchar y desayunar. Sin pensármelo dos veces conociendo a Carla, cogí la primera camiseta de tirantes que encontré junto a un short tejano y salí lo más rápido posible a darme el primer baño de la mañana.  
Después de aquel mal despertar por fin llego mi momento de relax, el desayuno.  
-¡Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! - El sonido del timbre estaba haciendo que mi cabeza llegase a estallar. Sin más, me levanté a ver quien era ya que me lo suponía, Carla.  
Pero no, para mi sorpresa era Iago. Era extraño ya que nunca solía venir a por mí para ir al instituto. Le abrí y abrí la puerta de casa dejándola entreabierta volviendo a la cocina. A esas horas mis padres ya se habían ido a trabajar, ambos eran grandes empresarios. Mi padre era jefe en la empresa de mi abuelo, y mi madre una gran publicista.  
- Buenos días mi pequeña. - Dijo una voz dulce y algo tímida acercándose a la cocina.  
Me acerqué a él, rodeando su cintura con mis brazos mientras él pasaba su suave mano por mi mejilla retirándome el pelo y aprovechando para depositar un beso largo sobre mis labios.  
- Buenos días mi vida. - Le dije sin quitarle la mirada alguna.  
-¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto? No te esperaba la verdad. -Me separé despacio para poder seguir devorando el bol de cereales, sentándome en el mármol de la cocina, balanceando mis pies. La verdad es que había tenido mucha suerte con Iago, nunca me imaginé que él chico frío y borde de clase se enamoraría de mí, pero le debía mucho a Carla, gracias a ella estábamos juntos. Recordaba sin quitarle ojo.  
-Mira, he querido darte una sorpresa, no podía dormir, así que decidí venir. Pensaba que estarías durmiendo.-Se movía por la cocina haciendo gestos con la mano, manía que tenía cada vez que hablaba y en según que situaciones a mi me ponían nerviosa.  
- ¿Y que tipo de sorpresas querías darme, eh? - Le dije con un tono burlón y una sonrisa picarona. Él sin parar de sonreír se acercó a mí, deslizando suavemente su mano por mi pierna y apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro llenando mi cuello de pequeños mordiscos susurrándome.  
- Quería tumbarme en la cama junto a ti, abrazarte sintiéndote a mi lado, prometerte que eres la única en mis ojos y llenarte de besos a cada hora.  
Por un instante no supe que responderle, Iago era muy romántico aun que no lo aparentase, él llegaba a hacer que mis mariposas interiores perdieran el control.  
Dejé el bol a un lado metiendo las manos por dentro de su camisa acariciando lentamente sus costados, le miré de reojo sonriendo mordiéndome el labio inferior, tenía que hacer que parara porqué si seguía no sería responsable de mis actos en esos momentos.

-Cari… para por favor, sabes que pierdo el control cuando haces eso.-Susurré cerca de su oído, pero nada, él a lo suyo. "Uno rápido…" Pensé dejándome llevar por sus besos, pero ambos dimos un bote cuando alguien se dejó el dedo en el timbre de casa. Escuché como maldecía y reí levemente, separándolo de mí, dándole un beso rápido.  
De siempre había sido una chica bastante tímida, pero con él, era todo lo contrario, era más directa y atrevida, no me cortaba ni un pelo cuando estábamos juntos. Bajé de la encimera yendo a la puerta, esta vez si que era Carla. Al abrir Carla se tiró a mis brazos, dándome un largo achuchón, era costumbre de cada mañana.  
-Mmm amiga, estás roja. ¿Tienes fiebre?-Me miró preocupada poniendo su mano sobre mi frente, a lo que yo negué rápidamente. Cuando Iago salió a saludarla, vi como mi amiga me miraba con cara burlona. Le saqué la lengua, dándole un leve pellizco en el brazo.  
- Ahora entiendo todo. – Dijo burlándose en nuestra presencia.  
Cerré la puerta y me dirigí de nuevo a la cocina para devorar mi bol de cereales.  
Me acerqué a Iago, le agarre la muñeca elevando su brazo a la altura de mis ojos.  
- Oms… - Solté un suspiro junto a unas cuantas palabras. No pensé que fuese tan tarde.  
Iago me miro sonriendo sin dejar de escuchar lo que Carla decía y me preguntó con una simple mirada, que era lo que me pasaba. A lo que yo respondí en voz alta.  
- Chicos debemos irnos ya, se nos ha hecho muy tarde. – Corriendo deje el bol para ir a ponerme las vans azules que tanto me gustaban, por suerte ese día no teníamos que llevar el tan odioso uniforme que se basaba en la típica falda a cuadros negra y roja, con la camisa blanca y la americana. Cogí un bolso pequeño metiendo las llaves de casa, el monedero y el móvil, eché a mi amiga junto a mi novio de casa para poder cerrar.  
Después de media hora en coche por fin llegamos al tan famoso colegio Europa International School, estaba lleno de niños y niñas de papá, que pensaban que por tener dinero ya lo podían tener de todo. Desde muy pequeña mis padres me habían enseñando que no tenía que ser una malcriada ni me mimaron tanto como a mis compañeros, por eso muchas veces era el juguete de burla de los más populares. Iago cerró el coche y nos dirigimos hacía la biblioteca donde encontraríamos las listas con nuestras notas. La biblioteca era inmensa podían entrar por lo menos 4 cursos. Era un estilo moderno pero a la vez clásico, tenía unas ventanas grandes cubiertas por unas cortinas suaves y largas, estaba todo tan ordenado que parecía hasta irreal. Iago agarró mi mano mientras me pasaba su brazo por mi cintura envolviéndola, por un instante noté que el tiempo se paraba, estaba nerviosa por si Iago no entraba junto a mi a la universidad eso sería algo que me marcaría tener que separarme un tiempo de él. Cuando la multitud fue acabando, me acerqué para ver mi nota.

- ¡, Oh !, ¡Naty, Iago, he pasado! - Carla no dejaba de gritar agarrando mis hombros sin dejar de saltar. La miré riendo a carcajadas, me alegraba mucho por ella, iba a estudiar educación infantil ya que desde pequeña quería dedicarse eso.  
Noté como alguien me abraza por atrás con algo de fuerza.  
-Cielo, he pasado, voy a poder estudiar medicina en la misma universidad que tu.-Comunicó Iago sin dejar de abrazarme con fuerza.  
-Bueno… ahora me toca a mi, jopetas.-Hice pucheros separándome de ambos, acercándome a mirar las listas. Abrí la boca exageradamente al ver la nota, era la mejor del instituto e incluso la mejor de Barcelona. Me giré y me tiré encima de mis amigos chillando de felicidad. Hicimos un sandwich humano del abrazo que nos dimos.  
Alguien carraspeó detrás nuestro causando que nos separáramos de seguida. Nos giramos poco a poco al ver al director, mirándonos con una gran sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.  
-Natalia Gómez, me gustaría que me acompañara un momento a mi despacho. Felicidades Iago, Carla, me alegro por ustedes.-Se giró, así que decidí seguirlo, ya que daba miedo cuando se enfadaba.  
Al llegar a su despacho, cuyo cuarto jamás había estado y tuve una sensación extraña, el director se sentó en aquella silla negra acolchada, típica de un despacho, me miro firme y me dio paso a sentarme con un simple gesto de mano.  
- Dígame señorita Gómez, ¿qué le ha parecido su nota de selectividad? - Dijo poniendo sus brazos sobre aquella mesa grande y juntando sus manos sin dejar de mirarme.  
- La verdad no la esperaba... - Le respondí juntando mis dos manos sobre mis piernas.  
- Espero que estés feliz por ello, ahora debo comunicarle algo que a nosotros nos ha impactado. - Asentí con mi cabeza respondiendo a mi felicidad. - Por tu gran paso por este instituto sabiendo que tenemos a grandes alumnos, ya que nuestra educación es imprescindible, hemos recibido una beca desde Nueva York para que acudas a Cornell University, una de las grandes universidades. ¿Qué me dices señorita Gómez?


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Me quedé en shock ante tal noticia, no me lo podría creer, no sabía como ni el que responder.

-Esperamos su respuesta dentro de dos días, sería un gran honor para nosotros que aceptara esta gran oportunidad para poder ir a estudiar al extranjero señorita Gómez.-Decía el director mientras buscaba unos papeles en su cajón, al dar con ellos, los puso en frente mío.- Este papel es la inscripción a la universidad, este otro la entrega de la beca y por último, este es información sobre dicha universidad y su residencia. Ahora por favor, retírese que he de hacer una llamada importante.

Asentí despacio con la cabeza cogiendo los papeles entre mis manos, salí del despacho musitando un simple "Adeu" y me dirigí con paso lento hacia la salida, suponiendo que allí estarían mis amigos esperándome.

Siempre había sido una persona fría ante mis estudios, desde pequeña me prometí que no dejaría que nada ni nadie se interpondría en mi futuro, pero ahora todo eso había cambiado, tenía a Carla mi mejor amiga, la hermana que nunca tuve. La conocí en primero de la ESO, vino de intercambio ya que ella había nacido en Madrid, pero decidió quedarse aquí ya que me explicó que allí en Madrid no era muy aceptada entre sus compañeros, "como yo" pensé en esos entonces. Desde ese momento hemos sido inseparables, hemos hecho miles de locuras juntas.

Por otro lado estaba él, Iago. Llevábamos ya tres años saliendo juntos y sinceramente nunca pensé que llegaría a enamorarme de nadie, él cambió mi vida por completo. Iago era popular hasta que empezó a salir conmigo, ya que al salir con la rarita de clase, que así me llamaban, empezaron a dejarle de lado, aunque a él, por lo que vi nunca le importó.

Alguien cortó el hilo de mis pensamientos posando sus manos sobre mis ojos.

-Cielo, sé que eres tú.-Quité las manos de Iago de mi cara, era imposible no reconocer su olor.

-¿Qué quería el director?-Me abrazó por atrás apoyando su barbilla sobre mi cabeza, por lo menos me sacaba una cabeza y media.

-Primero vayamos a por Carla y volvamos a mi casa, allí podremos hablar con más tranquilidad.-Me separé despacio para poder cogerle de la mano y salir en busca de mi alocada amiga, pero no dimos ni tres pasos que ya la encontramos discutiendo con una de las más popular de clase. Suspiré y me separé de él, la agarré de la camiseta llevándomela casi arrastrando mientras ella no paraba de refunfuñar e insultar a la otra.

Una vez se tranquilizó, le expliqué que tenía que hablar con ellos y mis padres, que por eso teníamos que volver a mi casa. Durante todo el trayecto no paró de preguntarme qué que había pasado en el despacho del director y qué era eso tan importante que tenía que hablar con ellos, pero no le dije ni mú hasta llegar a casa. Esperamos a que mis padres vinieran a comer y una vez ya estábamos todos en el sofá, fui a mi cuarto a por los papeles, entregándoselo a mi padre.

-Hija…esto…esto es una beca para ir a estudiar a Nueva York.-Mi padre estaba flipando en colores, no podía creérselo, me miró incrédulo y le pasó los papeles a mi madre.

-Eso era lo que tan importante os tenía que decir…El director me ha dicho que tengo dos días para pensármelo, que es una gran oportunidad para poder ir a estudiar al extranjero. Pero…no sé que hacer..-Bajé la mirada al suelo ante la mirada de Iago.

-Acepta.-Dijo él, pude ver de reojo como se mordía un poco el labio, eso solo lo hacía cuando estaba nervioso.

-No puedo… tengo todo aquí…mi familia, Carla, tú..-Le miré y luego me fijé que Carla estaba seria, algo muy extraño en ella. Iago me cogió de la mano haciendo que me sentara sobre sus piernas para poder abrazarme.

-Empollona, prométeme que vas aceptar, prométeme que no me vas a olvidar y sobre todo, prométeme que les vas a dar una lección a esos americanos.-Dijo Carla mientras me daba unos toquecitos con el dedo en la pierna, nunca había llegado a comprender la manía que le tenía a los americanos.

-Cariño, es una gran oportunidad, desde que empezaste la ESO siempre nos repetías una y otra vez que tu sueño era ir estudiar al extranjero, así que ahora no lo dejes pasar.-Mi madre me cogió de la mano mirándome con ternura.

Pasaron los dos días y yo aún no sabía que hacer, Iago estaba distante desde que les di la noticia y Carla… bueno seguía con sus locuras de siempre.

Ese día fui a darle la noticia al director que si que aceptaría la beca e iría a estudiar fuera. Mis padres estaban muy orgullosos de mi, Carla lloriqueaba porqué me iba a echar de menos y seguía sin saber nada de Iago.

**"Tres días después"**

Todo había pasado rápido desde que acepté la beca, pasaron tan rápidos los días, hasta que llegó el día de irme.

Allí estábamos, en el aeropuerto llorando a moco tendido sin despegarme de Carla que estaba igual que yo, abrazándonos con fuerza, prometiéndonos que nos escribiríamos siempre que pudiéramos, que pondríamos el skype y seguiríamos haciendo las mismas tonterías de siempre. Iago a un lado no dejaba de mirar el suelo. Mis padres cogieron a Carla como pudieron, ya que no había manera de quitarla de encima y se la llevaron para poder tener algo más de intimidad con mi chico.

-Iago…yo...-No sabía que decirle, no me salía la voz, no dejaba de llorar. Alzó su mirada y pude comprobar que tenía los ojos rojos, así que supuse que habría estado llorando.

-Shh… no digas nada ahora..-Me abrazo con fuerza, escondió su cara entre mi pelo y cuello, me aferré a él y notaba como me temblaban las piernas.

Ahí estábamos los dos, llorando, abrazados, ninguno de los dos queríamos que nuestra historia acabara, teníamos tantas ilusiones, tantas cosas planeadas para el futuro y ahora nada... todo se había esfumado.

-Podríamos intentarlo a distancia...sé que es difícil, que hay muchos km que nos van a separar, pero no me entra la idea en la cabeza que no vas a estar conmigo, que te vas al extranjero y ni si quiera sé cuando voy a poder volver a verte...-Susurró sobre mi cuello, sin dejar de abrazarme contra él.

-Por poder se puede cielo...-Me separé de él cogiendo su cara entre mis manos, limpiando sus lágrimas con el pulgar.- Por favor no llores, sabes que odio las despedidas y más odio verte llorar. Ya verás, dentro de nada me tendrás aquí dándote la lata de nuevo con mis tonterías y locuras.-Le di un suave golpe en la punta de la nariz con el dedo causando que sonriera levemente.

-¿Me lo prometes? -Él también limpió los restos de lágrimas que quedaban sobre mis mejillas. Asentí con la cabeza y me besó despacio, disfrutando del poco tiempo que nos quedaban juntos.

Pero no todo dura para siempre ya que a los cinco minutos volvieron mis padres, avisándome que mi avión despegaba dentro de quince minutos. Me despedí de ellos también entre lágrimas y abrazos, achuché con fuerza a Carla y besé por última vez a Iago.

Pasé todas las revisiones previas antes de subir al avión y ahora ya era el turno de subir, nerviosa me abracé a mi equipaje de mano buscando entre los asientos mi número hasta atinar con él. Me quedaba por delante un largo vuelo, por suerte llevaba conmigo un libro y una película, pero como a la noche anterior no dormí nada por los nervios, así como despegó el avión, me dejé llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, quedándome dormida en el avión.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3  
**  
- _Recuerden, está totalmente prohibido fumar y usar aparatos electrónicos, así es que si hacen un uso de ellos hagan el favor de desconectarlos. Deben saber que hasta que la señal del cinturón de seguridad no ha sido apagada no deben sacárselo. Muchas gracias y disfruten del viaje. _

Al escuchar aquella voz tan peculiar de un avión, me desperté algo atolondrada agarrando fuertemente mí equipaje de mano y esperando aquella señal. Parecía que aquellas ocho horas habían sido dos, supongo que fue al haberme dormido tan rápido de tal cansancio que llevaba en mi cuerpo. No dejaba de mirar de una banda a la otra, bastante inquieta, sin saber que era lo que me esperaba y con ganas de salir de aquel horrible aparato.  
Por fin dieron la señal y sin pensarlo dos veces me levante para poder salir de aquella multitud. Aquello era como una manifestación o incluso peor que un concierto, todos concentrados entre ellos, no podía ante tal. Fui en busca de mi equipaje, debo reconocer que iba algo perdida. Al acabar con todo aquel desajuste al fin salí a que me diese el aire pero no sabía donde debía ir así que me senté en el primer banco que vi a buscar un mapa en mi mochila.  
- ¡_Piiiiii,Piiiiiiiiiii!_  
Alcé la mirada para observar que energúmeno no dejaba de molestar con su claxon. Quedé totalmente impactada al ver un grande y elegante coche aparcado delante del aeropuerto y parecía que esa era mi solución ante mi problema.  
Parecía un todo terreno en talla XXL con un montón de adhesivos colocados en el.  
_"Cornell University"_. Me acerqué y me comuniqué con el conductor en un inglés algo extraño.  
- Hello, I am Natalia Gómez and I have scholarship to Cornell University.  
- Ah, entonces debes de ser la última que falta. – Me respondió en un castellano bien pronunciado. – Sube, debemos irnos para la universidad.  
Abrí aquella puerta inmensa y en su interior me encontré a un chico con una gorra negra junto a una camisa de cuadros y unos tejanos bastante ajustados, y a la otra banda una chica bastante morenita con un vestido largo de un rosa pastel.  
- Hola. – Dije algo fría sin esperar respuesta alguna.  
- Buenas… - Respondió aquel chico algo nervioso.  
- Hola, soy Clara. – Me dijo ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
- Me llamo Natalia. – Respondí mirando a mi ventana.  
El conductor parecía algo molesto por aquella multitud de maletas pero en seguida subió. Pensé que me tocaría aguantar de nuevo un largo viaje pero en menos de media hora habíamos llegado. Todo aquello era increíble, eran unos edificios gigantes en los cuales todos disponían de una gran ventana bien decorada. Por un instante pensé que aquello no iba conmigo pero pensé en ellos, mi familia, en mi mejor amiga y sobre todo mi chico, Iago. ¿Por qué no debe ser para mí, si todos debemos tener una oportunidad? Firme cogí mis maletas sin dejar de mirar todo aquello, disponía de un gran jardín en el cual solo habían pandillas de chicos y chicas jóvenes sin dejar de quitarnos la mirada y susurrar entre ellos.  
- Ves, esto es lo típico. – Dijo aquel chico poniéndose bien aquel pelo y sujetando las maletas.  
- ¿Por qué lo dices, se supone que tu eres nuevo, no? – Le pregunté un poco desinteresada.  
Soltó una carcajada bastante molesta, parecía que se estuviese burlando de mí.  
- Como se nota que la nueva aquí eres tú. Aún no sabes quien soy y no, no soy nuevo, simplemente me han echado. ¿Quieres saber algo más señorita preguntona?  
Le mire con una cara incapaz de describirla, caminando hacía adelante y sin dejar de observar aquella multitud de jóvenes. La entrada era enorme pero lo que ya era incapaz de describir no fue aquella simple cara sino aquel salón que te encontrabas nada más abrir aquella puerta. Era como un palacio de ricos, no podía creerlo, yo aquí por mi inteligencia, pero lo peor de todo es que me sentía inútil era otra vida y ya había empezado mal con aquel chico burlándose uno más de mí.  
El director nos recibió con los brazos bien abiertos y nos incorporo a cada uno en su residencia y el cuarto que le correspondía.  
- Supongo que la nueva estará al llegar.  
- Sí, tengo ganas de saber como es, ¿y si es la típica rarita?  
- _jajajajaja…_ Pues pedimos cambio y ya está, chicas.  
- Buenas tardes señoritas, debo comunicarles que aquí está la nueva alumna que compartirá habitación junto a ustedes. Por favor, ayudarla a instalarse y enseñarle las instalaciones.  
Entre algo incomoda ya que había escuchado lo que las chicas decían desde aquel pasillo pero hice como si nada y deje las maletas en la única cama que estaba bacía.  
- Bueno verás, nosotras nos tenemos que ir después venimos y te ayudamos, ¿vale?  
- De acuerdo, pero…  
No acabe de hablar que ellas ya se habían marchado por la puerta. No me sentía bien, parecía que todo aquello era irreal para mí. Tampoco quería defraudar a los que tenía en Barcelona por que ellos quisieron que lo hiciese pero no podía soportar todo aquello, estaba de nuevo sola, totalmente sola.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4  
**  
- ¡_Toc, toc! –_ Sonó la puerta con un toqué seco.  
- Adelante. – Respondí deshaciendo la maleta sin percatarme a ver quien era.  
- Espero que te hayas instalado bien y que tus amiguitas te hayan ayudado. – Dijo una voz masculina algo joven.  
Sin pensármelo me gire para poder observar quien era. Era un chico moreno con el pelo cortito y ojos muy claros, supongo que tendría unos 25 años.  
- Sí instalarme bien se podría decir que si, pero no creas que ellas me han ayudado. – Le dije algo inquieta por la situación de no saber quien era.  
- Bueno todavía te queda un largo curso por delante.  
Sí, por desgracia me quedaba un largo curso por delante con aquellas "divinas" que me habían hecho sentir bastante mal desde un principio.  
- Seguro que te preguntas quien soy. _Jajaja…_ ¡Que tonto! Siento no haberme presentado antes. Soy el chico que siempre está en la residencia de los niños, me podrás encontrar allí cuando quieras, suelo estar para información, ayudas, etc…  
Y bueno, he venido para dirigirte a la reunión de adaptación.  
- De acuerdo, dos minutos y estoy lista. – Quise coger mi bolso y una libreta por que ya me sabía el cuento de todo aquello, nos harían apuntar miles de cosas sin darse cuenta de que no somos máquinas de escribir. Aquel chico me llevo hasta un gimnasio inmenso, debía ser el gimnasio de la universidad.  
- Va, coge sitio después nos vemos. – Me dijo guiñándome un ojo.  
Me senté de las últimas sin darme cuenta de que a mi lado estaba de nuevo el chico del coche que no dejaba de soplar sin dejar de mover su cabeza de una banda a la otra, con los brazos entrecruzados.  
- Joder, ¿Tengo que aguantar esto cada vez que me expulsan?  
Le mire a la vez que él lo hacía y le sonreí algo inquieta.  
- Lo siento por esta mañana. – Le solté sin pararme a pensar que hacía.  
- _jajaja… _Ya irás aprendiendo. – Me dijo vacilando de nuevo.  
- Oye una pregunta, ¿por qué te pasas el día así de chulo, no ves que así lo único que pareces es un amargado?  
Me miro fijo al oírme y sin más me dijo:  
- Debo ser así y a quien no le guste es lo que hay por que soy el popu, ¿ok? – Sin más se levanto y se marchó.  
Me quede algo atormentada por lo sucedido y como no, me volví a sentir mal.  
Todo aquello era horroroso, no hacían más que decir una y otra vez lo mismo de todos los sitios pero me quede pensativa a lo que en nada se terminó aquella charla.  
No me esperé a encontrar aquel chico de la residencia por lo que me fui corriendo a mi habitación.  
- Hola… - Dije muy fría.  
- Anda chicas, si ha vuelto la nueva. – Decía una de ellas. Tenía el pelo largo y moreno junto a unos ojos muy azules pero piel muy blanca, supuse que sería la "líder del grupito".  
- Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?, Yo soy Holly. – Me dijo otra de ellas con el pelo corto muy rizado con unos ojos marrones y los coloretes muy marcados.  
- Soy Natalia, pero llamarme mejor Nath o Naty…  
-Bien, pues yo soy Amy. – Me dijo la más "líder".  
- Y ellas son Holly y Sarah. – A señaló a las dos chicas, pero la última no me había ni fijado. Sarah, era morena con mechas rubias junto a un largo pelo liso, tenía los ojos igual de marrones que su piel con unas pestañas larguísimas.  
- ¿Te querrías venir con nosotras para enseñarte el campus? – Me preguntó Sarah algo roja.  
- De acuerdo chicas. – En ese mismo instante de camino al exterior de nuestra residencia pensé que tampoco debían ser tan malas chicas por ese gran gesto que habían tenido conmigo.  
- ¿Sabéis que pronto es el baile? – Dijo Amy muy contenta de ello.  
- ¿Un baile antes de empezar las clases? – Pregunté muy extrañada a lo que Holly me sacó de dudas.  
- Sí, siempre hay un baile antes y después de las clases al que acuden miles de personas ya que es obligatorio por que los profesores pierden mucho tiempo en emparejar a los chicos y chicas. Pero el que más nos gusta es el de final de curso, ese si que es opcional ya que la pareja la eliges tú y es ahí cuando todos se tiran a la piscina para lograr conseguir el chico o chica que les gusta. – Empezaron a gritar y reír como locas, a lo que yo me quede muy pensativa por ello. No conocía a nadie, ¿Y me iban a poner con un chico que ni conozco? Cosa que me da mucha vergüenza.  
- Las listas las pondrán hoy después de comer.  
Solo quedaban unas tres horas para ello así que decidí relajarme y después del recorrido fuimos a comer. La gente parecía muy alterada en esa hora puntual de la comida, mientras que yo solo cogía mis tres cosas de siempre, una manzana, un plato de verdura y mi yougurt.  
- Chicas correr, hay que mirar las listas ya. – Dijo Sarah levantándose muy rápido de la mesa para salir corriendo. Mientras, yo las seguí.  
- ¡Ahhhhhhhhh! Que horror me ha tocado con Mark Stilson. – Dijo Holly algo triste.  
- ¡No puede ser! A mi me ha tocado con Grec Morrinson. – Continuó Amy.  
- A mí con Edward Evans. – Dijo Sarah muy contenta. Por lo que me contaron era el chico que le gustaba.  
¿Ian James?, ¿Quien era ese chico que estaba asignado junto al mío?  
- Que suerte has tenido Nath. – Me dijo Holly. Yo sin saber que hablaban ya que estaban hablando en un tono muy bajo en el que no podías descifrar lo que decían decidí marcharme pero…  
- Ian James, ¿Qué es lo que crees hacer? – Sin darme cuenta de mi gesto, giré corriendo mi cabeza para ver quien era. No podía ser, ¿él otra vez?, ¿me tocaba ir con… él?


End file.
